


Don't let the sun go down on me

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Background Het, Canon Related, Gen, Memories, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Тяжёлые веки медленно поднимались, пока он пробуждался от глубокого сна. Так и текла его жизнь. Бессмысленная, безрадостная и нескончаемая.
Series: Writober-2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238





	Don't let the sun go down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 21. Луч солнца на занавеске  
> День 26. Кошачьи глаза

Тяжёлые веки медленно поднимались, пока он пробуждался от глубокого сна. Перед глазами плыло — не только от старческой слабости и сгущающегося в сознании тумана, но и из-за белёсого дыма, наполнявшего прозрачную капсулу. Сколько лет уже этот стеклянный — нет, конечно, сделанный из прочного синтетического материала, который способен выдержать столкновение с лунным носорогом с Тета-6 — сосуд и генерируемый сложным механизмом дым служит единственным, что поддерживает его жизнь? Как давно он существует таким, жалким подобием живого, отголоском великого и беспощадно забытого прошлого?

Каждый его день проходил одинаково. На самом деле, он даже не мог сказать, делится ли его жизнь на дни — или это минуты, месяцы, столетия? Сколько длится каждый его сон, наполненный образами, которых хватило бы на миллиарды человеческих жизней? Каждый ли день он открывает глаза, пробуждаясь, или эти туманные призраки утаскивают его так глубоко на дно собственной памяти, что он проводит с ними десятилетия? Но каждый раз, когда он всё же вырывался из их плена, его взгляду всегда открывалась одна и та же картина — белая комната, прозрачная занавеска, отгораживающая его скромное прибежище от палат других пациентов, и прямая фигура его сиделки, одной из Сестёр изобилия. Он знал её имя — когда-то, давным давно, но теперь оно забылось, растворилось в целебном дыму, не оставив следа. Но он хорошо помнил черты её лица и легко отличал эту женщину от других представительниц её вида, которые время от времени приходили её сменить.

Ему нравилась эта женщина. О нет, не так, как нравилась бы раньше, пару тысячелетий назад. Тогда он наверняка пригласил бы её выпить — не просто так, а куда-нибудь на крышу госпиталя, чтобы открывающийся на Нью-Нью-Йорк вид завораживал, заставляя затаить дыхание. Он бы попросил разрешения попробовать на ощупь её шесть, ведь она так уникальна! Он перевидал полвселенной, но никогда не встречал женщину с такой шелковистой на вид шестью — интересно, действительно ли она такая мягкая, какой кажется? О, конечно, ему не было бы дела до мягкости её шерсти, но должен же он был бы найти повод приобнять свою сиделку за плечо, другой рукой разливая по стаканам какой-нибудь крепкий местный алкоголь.

Да, он действительно постарел. Теперь, глядя на прекрасную кошку напротив, он чувствовал лишь благодарность за то, что она снова и снова усаживается в белое кресло, готовая составить ему компанию. Компания — вот и всё, что было ему нужно. Чувствовать, что там, за прочными стенками колбы, всё ещё есть кто-то, кто смотрит на него. Кто видит его. И его сиделка действительно могла делать это так, как никто другой. Её пристальный кошачий взгляд не был ни тяжёлым, не беспокоящим, но всё же ясно ощущался даже сквозь сон, проникая за огрубевшую кожу закрытых век.

По-правде говоря, её глаза не выглядели, как человеческие — совершенно обычные, со светлыми голубыми радужками. Но всё же во взгляде, как и во всех её повадках, всегда было больше от кошки. Часто она замирала, глядя на него не мигая и, кажется, о чём-то задумавшись — о чём обычно думают уже не слишком молодые рядом с умирающим стариком. Вот и теперь. Она сидела и тихо смотрела на него — именно на него, а не на ставший его пристанищем сосуд — почти не шевелясь и еле заметно улыбаясь.

Вот только на этот раз кое-что изменилось.

Большую часть тех коротких мгновений, что он проводил в сознании, его белая комната освещалась подвешенными под потолком лампами, свет от которых не резал глаза и при этом был достаточно ярким, чтобы ни одна пылинка не осталась незамеченной в стерильном воздухе госпиталя. Теперь же от глаз сестры, совсем как от кошачьих, отражался жёлто-оранжевый свет настоящего восходящего солнца.

Он не знал, было ли дело в планете, на которой день длился нестерпимо долго, и солнечные лучи не заглядывали в окно если не годами, то точно месяцами, или это его палата находилась на тёмной стороне, так что эти самые лучи могли достигнуть её только в определённое время и при сложном стечении обстоятельств. А может, ему и вовсе просто так редко удавалось проснуться вместе со всем остальным городом и увидеть играющие на пластиковой занавеске солнечные блики, возвещающие о наступлении утра. Но каждый раз в эти редкие моменты от открывал глаза шире, засматриваясь на причудливый танец жёлтых огоньков, и сиделка каким-то своим странным кошачьим чутьём понимала, что нужно немного снизить уровень дыма — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы это не мешало дыханию, но при этом дав ему возможность увидеть это редкое в его жизни явление ярче, пережить его глубже и полнее, чтобы каждая пляшущая пылинка в длинном лежащем на занавеске луче была видна его старческому взору.

Так и текла его жизнь. Бессмысленная, безрадостная и нескончаемая. Легенда гласила, что он видел, как состарилась Вселенная, но она умалчивала о том, как безжалостно время при этом обошлось с ним самим. Он стал лишь тенью, человеком (человеком ли?), от которого осталось одно лишь дыхание и полные воспоминаний глаза. И сны, конечно. Такие чудесные сны.

Как и всегда в такие прекрасные дни, он поблагодарил её тихо, без слов и почти без движений, только немного прикрыв веки, прежде чем открыть их вновь.

В его голове зашевелились мысли, и отблески солнца согрели замёрзшее сознание старика. Едва уловимая мелодия стала медленно всплывать из глубин памяти, доносясь сначала будто из-под толщи чёрной воды, но со временем становясь всё отчётливее, так что услышать её смог уже не только он сам, но и с интересом глядящая на него не мигая сиделка. Всего одна строчка — на всеми забытом наречии. Несколько слов, воскресших вдруг под светом восходящего солнца. И мелодия — без начала и конца. Такая же тихая и неясная, как его слишком долгая жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the sun go down on me («Не дай солнцу зайти во мне») — строка из одноимённой песни Джорджа Майкла и Элтона Джона.


End file.
